


Just Another Self-Indulgent Fanfiction

by Lawbreaker13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Probably not but no one's officially denied it), Adrinette, Borderline crackfic, Cararouge, F/M, Gay Carapace???, I have no idea what happened, I'm so sorry, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, RenaNoir, Slice of Life, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawbreaker13/pseuds/Lawbreaker13
Summary: Alya decides to teach Marinette the ways of shipping and Adrien drops in to share his two cents. Borderline crackfic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Just Another Self-Indulgent Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I might view this as a slice-of-life, but we’re definitely bordering on crack-fic here.
> 
> Also, I need you all to know that writing for Nino puts me in physical pain. His speech pattern in-universe is so cringe that I feel like I’m failing life just by writing for him in-character. That being said, Nino is a gift, and I love him and his obnoxious speech patterns.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“But if OTP means ‘One True Pairing’…”

“Uh huh.”

“And you said that Adrien and I are your OTP…”

“Yeah.”

“Then how on earth can Ladybug and Chat Noir also be your OTP?”

“It’s hyperbole, Marinette. You don’t have to have only one OTP.”

“But it’s one. How can you have two One True Pairings??”

A sigh. “How many times do I need to go over this?”

Alya and Marinette had been arguing over this seemingly inconsequential, fandom-centric triviality for nearly twenty minutes and Alya felt like she was getting nowhere. It all started when Alya had announced a new link on the Ladyblog—an archive of over 21,000 Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfictions compiled from websites such as Tumblr, Fanfiction.net, Archive Of Our Own, and even Wattpad. She had told Marinette about it before she had begun compiling the works months ago, but the ever-busy raven-haired girl didn’t seem to find it within her interests to spark up an actual conversation about it.

Until the fics went live, that is.

The page went up during lunch. And for the rest of the day, it was all. Marinette. Heard about. “New chapter” this and “favorite author” that and “self-insert,” “crack-ship,” “reveal fics”—honestly, it was hard keeping up with all the terminology. But here she was in the park, an hour after school, sitting on the ground and arguing with Alya over who she liked better; “LadyNoir,” or Marinette’s self-dubbed ship, “Adrinette.”

“Alya, you can’t have two things as your favorite. It’s a ranking. Three, two, one,” Marinette explained stacking her hands in the air to show each ranking as higher than the last.

Alya rolled her eyes. “It’s a figure of speech. You know, like when I call Nino my best friend. We all know you take the cake, girl.”

“I’m sorry, you call Nino your what now?”

“Marinette—”

“Oh I get it, I probably don’t understand this whole thing because I’m actually loyal to my friends.”  
Alya chuckled. “Okay, M. Whatever you say.” She flicked at Marinette. Marinette flinched and then stuck her tongue out. “I don’t know why it matters to you, though.” Alya continued, scanning the park casually. “I mean, one ship has nothing to do with the other. You and Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir are not mutually exclusive ships.” She whipped her head around and stared Marinette dead in the eyes, smirking. “That is, unless you think…”

“Adrien. Is not. Chat Noir.” Marinette deadpanned. Alya smiled and lay back onto the grass.

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. I ship you both, but in different contexts.”

Different contexts, yeah, okay. Marinette thought sarcastically. She looked at her friend all sprawled out on the ground and smiled deviously.

“But do you know who I really ship?” she asked. Alya hummed curiously in response. “Chat Noir and Rena Rouge.”

Well, that got her attention. Alya sat up so fast, Marinette was concerned she might have given herself whiplash.

“Why?!” Alya shouted, making no attempts to hide her disgust and confusion.

Marinette leaned back onto her hands, nonchalantly. “I don’t know, I’m just getting a good vibe there, you know? Pretty straight teammates-to-lovers if you ask me. They seem like they work well together.”

“But what about Carapace?”

“You know, I never really thought he swung that way.”

“You WHAT??”

His ears must have been ringing because, as if on cue, Nino walked over at that very moment.

“Hey, dudettes!”

“Marinette thinks Carapace is gay.”

“I am not contributing to this conversation,” Nino replied as he immediately turned on his heel and walked out. Adrien walked in from the same general vicinity that Nino was heading.

“Wait, are we not hanging out with the girls?” he asked.

“Oh, be my guest, dude.” Nino placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes. “Good luck,” he said, patting his best friend on the back and walking away. Adrien looked thoroughly confused but shrugged it off and walked towards Alya and Marinette.

“Do you two know what that was all about?”

Alya wasted no time. “Adrien, do you think Carapace is gay?”

Adrien chuckled and sat on the ground to Alya’s right and across from Marinette. “Honestly never thought about it much, although I’m pretty sure he’s dating Rena Rouge.”

Alya whipped her head back to look at Marinette and pointed at Adrien, accidentally smacking him in the face in the act. “SEE?” she defended. Adrien rubbed his recently punched nose.

“Ow…”

Alya looked at Adrien. “Oops. Sorry, pretty boy. Your modeling career might be over.” She snickered.

“Never…” Marinette breathed. Adrien and Alya both looked at her. Marinette blushed and smiled. Adrien smiled back.

“Why are we talking about Carapace’s sexuality, anyway?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“Well—” Alya geared up her explanation.

“Oh boy…” Marinette mumbled.

“You know how the LadyNoir fanfiction just went live on the Ladyblog?”

“Yeah?”

“I was talking about how LadyNoir is my OTP, and Marinette—”

“Alya, please watch what you’re gonna say next,” the girl warned.

“And Marinette over here,” Alya turned and stared Marinette in the eyes while continuing to speak to Adrien, “told me that she thought Rena Rouge and Chat Noir would make better couple than Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

“Woah, what? Why?” Adrien asked, quickly looking to Marinette for explanation. Marinette shrugged.

“Just a vibe,” she said.

“Huh,” Adrien replied. “That thought never would’ve crossed my mind. Although I feel like Chat Noir is too dedicated to Ladybug for that to ever happen. He’s clearly in love with her.”

“Exactly,” Alya said, scooching an inch closer to Adrien as if to figuratively and literally take his side. “And that’s why LadyNoir is my OTP.”

“That’s a great new page, by the way. I really love how you’ve archived all the works. Very well organized.”

“Thanks, Adrien!” Alya exclaimed. “I’m really glad someone’s appreciating my work.” Suddenly, Alya’s phone buzzed. She picked it up off the ground. “And just like that, I’m off to babysit.” The Ladyblogger grabbed her backpack and phone and stood up off the ground. “See ya, Adrien. Bye, girl.” Alya winked, then put two fingers to her head in a friendly salute. The other two waved back as Alya walked off. Marinette looked to Adrien.

“I don’t mean to cut this short, but my parents probably want me home, too,” she said. “Post-work rush at the bakery and all that.”

“Don’t worry,” Adrien smiled. “My fencing lesson doesn’t start for another 10 minutes. I’ll walk you to the steps.” The boy stood up and offered a hand. Marinette took the offer and stood up alongside him. They both gathered their things up and walked from the courtyard to the front of the school. Marinette thanked Adrien for walking her.

“Have fence in funning!” she stuttered in classic Marinette fashion before wincing and beginning her block-and-a-half trek home. Adrien giggled.

“Thanks, Marinette!” he replied. “Have a safe walk.”

Marinette stopped and turned around.

“Hey,” she began curiously, “you haven’t read any of the LadyNoir fanfiction, have you?” Adrien opened his mouth as if to answer and then closed it for a minute and smiled.

“Nah, I’m more of a crossover fan myself,” he said. “I have another ship in mind.”

Marinette was thoroughly confused. “Really? What is it?” she asked.

“Oh.” Adrien grinned. “I’m a Ladrien shipper.”

**Author's Note:**

> That night, Marinette consumed every Ladrien fanwork known to fan.


End file.
